


Unyielding

by AngelicPumpkin



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Torture, belt whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5544533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicPumpkin/pseuds/AngelicPumpkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Overcome by lust, Vector finds the perfect victim... A still-under-mind-control Alito. They are up for an evening of fun! Or at least one of them is, while the other tries to suffer in silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unyielding

Don Thousand's powers had, of course, some downsides to them. Sure, Vector felt stronger than ever, and even with his superior abilities, he was trying his best to not let overconfidence ruin him.

Everything would have been great if not for the hunger. He needed way more Barian energy to be satiated, and every time he took his human form, he just had to stuff his face at the local fast food franchise. But the worst... was the type of hunger that food could not satisfy. He had been able to keep it at bay for a while, retreating periodically to a lonely place where he could rub his gems or his flesh until release appeased him. But the relief period was getting shorter every time. He had to face the truth. He would need someone to help.

Feeling a little feverish and not strong enough to take his Barian form, Vector got up from his throne and started wandering around. He didn't even care who he would meet. The unlucky person he would run into would be his victim.

In a detour of a corridor was Alito, focused on his push-ups. Even under mind control, he kept training.

"Alito." Vector growled.

The gladiator jumped on his feet.

"What can I do for you?" He asked in a somewhat toneless voice.

"Come with me."

Not far from here was Vector's little room of horrors, where he kept all the "toys" he salvaged from his ruins. He closed and locked the door behind them. The simple fact of having a brainwashed victim stuck with him in a locked room got him so aroused that he had to take some deep breaths to calm himself.

"Strip down."

"Yes."

The prankster had to admit that his victim's body was more than pleasant to look at. Alito took such a good care of himself... It would be so delightful to play with him until he broke!

The gladiator was quite useful. He helped to set his own chains around his wrists and ankles.

"Now try to break them. Use your full strength." Vector commanded.

Alito gathered his might and pulled. Nothing broke.

"Perfect." The prankster slowly whispered before slipping out of his own clothes.

There's no way this would be fun if his victim wasn't entirely conscious. So he snapped his fingers. Alito's emerald eyes widened in shock as he realized the mess he was in. He tried once again to break free of his restraints, but to no avail.

"So now, there are two ways to proceed." Vector explained. "The unpleasant way, or the excruciatingly painful way. And I must inform you that the chains you're tied up with dismembered a LOT of people in my day. And I'm pretty sure you want to keep your limbs attached to your body, right?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I need to."

He ran his fingers on the bronze colored skin, feeling every curve and making Alito squirm and try to evade the curious inspection made on him. He couldn't stand the lustful shimmer in the violet eyes of his tormentor, but he couldn't avert his gaze.

"Did you ever do that before?" Vector asked, a bit out of the blue.

"A long time ago, yeah." The gladiator answered awkwardly. "You?"

"Nah."

A rush of pity swept over Alito.

"Wouldn't you rather do this with... I don't know... someone you love?"

"Love?" The prankster snorted. "You think I'm capable of love?"

"Everyone is!"

"Whatever. Let's get this over with."

"No. I don't want to."

"I don't see you in any position to make demands."

He grabbed Alito's chin and leaned closer.

"Just let me. It'll just be a bad memory."

Vector had no intention of really hurting his follow emperor. The kiss he gave him was soft and prudent. Alito refused to answer to it, and after some time, he retaliated, biting Vector's lower lip.

"I don't mind you being a little feisty." The prankster taunted.

But he didn't quite enjoy the headbutt that followed.

"First warning, Alito." Vector said matter-of-factly. "You will not get a second one."

He took his belt from the small pile of clothes. And snapped it at Alito's hip.

"Next time I will use the buckle." Vector whispered darkly.

"Do what you will, but don't expect me to help." Alito retorted, unyielding.

Without any other word, the prankster turned his victim around, making him stand facing the wall he was chained to. The gladiator remained extremely stoic, kept his expression as neutral as possible and made no noise except breathing as naturally as possible. He wasn't willing to give his tormentor any more satisfaction.

"I see you chose the excruciating pain way. But you can still beg for mercy."

Alito answered something - probably in Latin.

"I'm sure that was nasty." Vector guessed. "But I'm feeling generous today. Apologize."

The gladiator's answer was a glacial over-the-shoulder look.

"You don't seem to remember what I said about my belt."

Cold, unforgiving metal struck the bronze skin. One more time. And again. And again. After five hits, Alito swore that he would not allow Vector to see his pain. Ten strikes later, he told himself that it should be over soon. The fifteenth hit brought fleeting memories of the less glorious parts of his past back to the surface. He clenched his teeth and fought off the humiliation. After twenty, he thought that this maniac would never stop.

"Vector, please..." He moaned.

Despite the sound being almost inaudible, the tormentor heard it. He pressed his body on the bruised, throbbing back of his victim and nibbled at his ear.

"Said something, sweetie?" He whispered seductively.

"I'm sorry."

"Alright."

"And I... I..."

"Yes?"

"I beg you."

"To do what?"

"I... don't know what to ask, but I'm begging you. That's what you asked, right?" The victim whispered, his voice unsteady.

"Good boy."

Vector got up and ran his hands on Alito's back. A soft light shone, sending shivers down his spine. Then the pain was gone.

"What? You... You have healing powers?" The gladiator asked, astonished.

"I can only heal wounds I inflicted." The prankster admitted candidly, still caressing the bronze skin.

That soft contact felt good. Alito offered a smile to his tormentor.

"You know, there is a right way to do this."

"Which is?"

"Well, for example, a nice dinner, a long walk where we learn to know each other... and then things get to the next level."

It was Vector's turn to look surprised.

"Are you asking me out? Even after... what I just did?"

"I believe everyone needs a second chance. That includes you. Especially since you're not as bad as I thought. You did heal me."

"Oh, it's not a question of good or bad. It's practical. Now I get to start all over again.”

Horror flashed in the emerald eyes as Vector's cute smile turned into a demented smirk as he raised his belt again.

"You have to find exactly what you're begging for. Begging for the sake of begging alone is a big no-no!"

As the red lashes struck one after the after, Alito's mind blanked just enough to let words he instantly regretted escape his lips.

"Why don't you fuck me already?!"

"What's the magic word?"

"Please?"

"My magic word."

Alito closed his eyes, trying to shut down reality.

"Look at me and say what you're been dying to tell me."

The gladiator opened his eyes just as if his eyelids weighted a ton. His eyes were a bit watery, more from the disgrace than from the pain, and what seemed to hurt the most was saying this simple sentence: "Vector, I beg you to fuck me."

"Oh, poor darling! Why didn't you say so earlier?" The tormentor asked in a sing-song voice. Then added in a darker tone: "Will you headbutt me again if I kiss you?"

Alito shook his head and parted his lips, inviting him. Vector kissed him deeply as he healed his wounds again.

The gladiator felt a pang of panic. Was he going to have another whipping frenzy?

"Don't worry." The prankster said. "I'm done with the belt. I can hardly contain myself anymore."

Alito knew what was coming. He hoped Vector would keep been gentle. He was wrong.

A rough insertion made him groan in pain as he was being played with.

“Could you...”

“No. You’re my little slave. Deal with it.”

So Alito stayed there, as silent as possible, as Vector violated him with great pleasure – well, his great pleasure. The repeated blows seemed to go deeper and deeper in his perfect latino bottom... but the worst was that he was really starting to enjoy it. Especially when a special sweet spot was reached. Alito couldn’t help but moan.

“Vector, I beg you...”

He didn’t have the time to finish his sentence that another pleasurable thrust filled him. Alito lost himself in the sudden burst of pleasure coursing through his body.

The gladiator was getting closer to release. But his partner beat him to it. An overly satisfied sigh escaped him as he pulled out.

Although with slightly shaky movements, Vector lost no time in getting his clothes back on.

Alito looked at him though half closed eyes. He didn’t expect his tormentor to help him finish.

But he thought that he would at least untie him before going for the door.

“Hmm, Vector, aren’t you forgetting something?”

“Oh, yeah.”

The prankster picked up Alito’s shirt. And tied it around his mouth.

“Can you breathe?”

Unintelligible complaints were his answer.

“I’ll take that for a yes. I’ll be back later. Don’t miss me too much, sweetie!”

Vector blew him a kiss before closing the door, leaving Alito still bound to the wall and unable to relieve his own aroused body.

 

~The End...Don’t Worry, He’ll Untie Him Later~

**Author's Note:**

> Might write more of this if I get inspiration~ Which is highly possible.
> 
> Just a small headcanon of mine that Vector has limited healing powers. Being such a sadist, that seemed helpful. And he probably would be able to heal any wound if he really wanted to.


End file.
